The present invention concerns an electrolysis unit, such as a unit for producing hydrogen and oxygen industrially by the electrolysis of water under pressure.
The electrolyzers with which this sort of unit is equipped are provided with diaphragms for separating the anolyte and catholyte circuits in each electrolysis cell. These diaphragms, generally made of asbestos or nickel rep, are light, relatively porous and of low mechanical resistance. A difference in pressure appearing between the anolyte and catholyte circuits, and consequently on either side of each diaphragm, can cause cracks in these diaphragms. These cracks, associated with the normal porosity of these diaphragms, can cause gases to pass from one compartment to the other, and the higher the pressure and temperature, the more explosive the mixtures formed.
It is therefore essential to provide electrolysis units, and particularly those working under great pressures and high temperatures, with regulating apparatuses for avoiding differences in the pressure on either side of the diaphragms.